xboxoverlordzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Grisopuss: The Movie
Mrs. Grisopuss The Movie was the Overlordz first stage production. The movie took a long time and lots of planning. It was set to be released in June but it was pushed back to August due to audio problems. The film was uploaded on August 23rd 2013 at 11:11am. The film has 100+ views since then. All reviews and comments were positive thereby the overlordz decided to do a sequel in 2014 after Carl The Movie. Character Biographies 'Cornelius Brown' Played by: Disasterman1111 Status: Claimed to be Deceased Cornelius Brown is a homosexual pilot in the United Nations Space Command and he is one of the 6 men to go find Mrs. Grisopuss. He is often annoyed at Salvadar because of how stupid he is. He is also hinted to be a racist. When Cornelius explained the rules no one said much so he just decided to go. When Dr. Lucas told him to stop singing he landed the ship and shot Greggory. He then was shot by a rocket and blasted into the air. Dr. Lucas said he was dead but it was hinted he may have survived because he was talking after the exploision occured. This could mean Cornelius Brown could appear in anothe Grisopuss Movie. 'Doctor Lucas' Played by: Lemonboss302 Status: Deceased Docter Lucas (Dr.L) is part of the elite scientists of the UNSC. He was the only scientist to believe in the Mrs. Grisopuss myth. He organized a mission and was given a group of soldiers to assist him. He was annoyed by Cornelius and was the reason he landed. When Cornelius was killed he yelled "Yay!". His helmet briefly was damaged and set to Italian accent mode. He then became drunk and when Greggory was killed he did nothing until he saw Mrs. Grisopuss. He got into arguements with Vladimier often and he was always interupted before proving a point. He watched Jacob kill himself and he watched Vladimier get shot down. He being the last survivor was ultimately put to the test of killing Mrs. Grisopuss. When he believed his job was done he was raped by Mrs. Grisopuss ending the movie. 'Salvador M. Chickenwimber III' Played by: '''bboyTACOguy '''Status: Deceased Salvador was adapted by an American family in the year of 3994. Sal came from Mexico and ever since he moved to the USA, he didn't fit in. Sal has some rough times supporting his child and holding up his rent. The only way to keep his morgages up is to enlist in the army. He was transfered to the Grisopuss Mission because everyone thought the mission was a joke. Salvador was the second person to speak in the movie and he constantly got on Cornelius' nerves. When the group got to know each other he said he had a daughter named Alicia. At the campfire scene he barely said anything but he was the first to run away when Mrs. Grisopuss attacked. Later he was sent to get food and during that mission he was raped by Mrs. Grisopuss. He was mentioned after his death. 'Vladimier Morshwamos' Played by: '''TH3 EX3CUTI0NER '''Status: Deceased Vladimier was the most skillful soldier, but is the lowest rank out of everyone in the group. He attended the mission to simply add extra support. When he first spoke it turned out he was Russian and he was not fond of Dr. Lucas (Only because he thought Dr. Lucas was crazy in going on an expedition to find a myth). Once the group found out Mrs. Grisopuss was real Vladimier and Dr. Lucas became more friendly. They still had arguements like if dinosaurs talk. When Vladimier and Dr. Lucas reached the outpost Vladimier stole a banshee and was shot down by Mrs. Grisopuss in a tank. He is not mentioned in the movie again. 'Jacob Anderson' Played by: Picklegod1111 Status: Deceased Jacob Anderson was a ordinary soldier in the UNSC. He was put on the mission just in case the Mrs. Grisopuss myth as true. He as quiet at first only speaking in hums and then he became more talkative. In the campfire scene he puked in his helmet and shot rounds of ammo in the air attracting Mrs. Grisopuss. Later in the movie he broke up an arguement between Vladimier and Dr. Lucas. When the group went to look for Vladimier he attended and was chased by Mrs. Grisopuss. He then has no other choice but to commite suicide and jump off a cliff. It is unknown if he survived the fall but if he did he would have been sniped by Mrs. Grisopuss. He is briefly mentioned after his death. 'Greggory Jones' Played by: Ninjago15 Status: Deceased Greggory was a sniper sent on the mission just in case the myth of Mrs. Grisopuss was real. He rarely says anything in the first scene. Cornelius then shoots him so he would get out of his falcon. With Greggory already hurt Mrs. Grisopuss chose the easy target first and shot him through the head later that night. He is not mentioned for the rest of the movie. 'Eugena Grisopuss' Played by: Disasterman1111 Status: Alive Eugena Grisopuss (Mrs. Grisopuss) is the main villian of the Grisopuss Movie. She lives on the island of Guam which for some reason is completely empty. She also became very lonely sparking her love for rape. When the men of the Grisopuss Mission arrive she immediately kills Cornelius because she heard him singing on the radio (only because she can hack into radio transmissions). She then chooses her next victim Greggory because he was hurt and easiest to kill. She wanted to kill Dr. Lucas next but was forced to kill Salvadar because he wandered into her home. When the other 3 men came she chased Jacob because she wanted the "dildo" on his back. When he killed himself he sniped his body enraged. On the mountain she saw that the tank was repaired and went after it. She still wanted to kill Dr. Lucas but shot down Vladimier because he tried to escape. After a brief tank to human battle she was defeated and blown up. She then somehow teleported into Dr. Lucas' cave and raped him there. Plot The movie starts of in Hawii at a Falcon Outpost. This is when the group meets Cornelius Brown (Disasterman1111) a homosexual marine in the UNSC. Immiediately Cornelius hates the group and constantly bothers Salvador (bboyTACOguy). Once they leave the outpost they fly thousands of miles to Guam. Before they can reach their destination Cornelius lands the helicopter because Dr. Lucas (Lemonboss302) told him to shut up. Cornelius then enraged shoots Greggory (Ninjago15) and attempts to shoot Dr. Lucas only to be blown up by 2 rockets. Dr. Lucas however still hears Cornelius talking after he was shot before he passed out. This could mean Cornelius might not be dead. After the death of Cornelius the group finally gets to know each other. Vladimier (Commander Buzzo) is a Russian Soldier who is good friends with Jacob (Picklegod1111). Jacob at first is really quiet and hums because he does not want to be with the group. Greggory is an Australlian Sniper and bboyTACOguy is a once homless african american with a daughter Alecia. As the group starts to become more friendly they find a campsite with a crate full of drinks. That night as the group is drunk Greggory is shot and killed by Mrs. Grisopuss. She then shoots Dr. Lucas failing to kill him though. The next day Vladimier and Dr. Lucas are having one of their frequent arguements when they decide to send Salvadar to get food. As Salvadar is getting food he goes into the Grisolayer and is painfully raped by Mrs. Grisopuss. Once the group realizes he was killed they run into the cave only to encounter her. The group runs in seperate directions. Mrs. Grisopuss runs after Jacob because he has a "dildo" on his back. She eventually chases him to a high peak where he jumps off killing himself. Mrs. Grisopuss then shoots at Dr. Lucas missing every shot. Dr. Lucas and Vladimier eventually find an outpost in the canyon. They both see a banshee and call "dibs". Vladimeir then takes off only to be shot down by Mrs. Grisopuss with the tank Jacob repaired at the campsite. She then shoots at Dr. Lucas only to miss every shot. Dr. Lucas then runs into a cave and hides there. He then realizes he cannot escape so he persues the tank. Mrs. Grisopuss claims superiority and shoots at him. Dr. Lucas dodges every shot and jumps on the tank and gernades it. Mrs. Grisopuss then dies in the explosion. As Dr. Lucas goes back to his cave he finds Mrs. Grisopuss alive waiting for him. He walks away in shock and chased by her. She claims to be invulnerable and then rapes him. In the end credits there are bloopers and deleted scenes. Sequel Disasterman1111 creator of the movie said he wanted to make a trilogy. The second one is set to take place at Sword Base and is said to have more survivors. It is unknown who will play what character but the film will have Mrs. Grisopuss as Disasterman again. Disasterman1111 also explained that the third movie will not have a certain setting and will be located all around different maps. He also said that Mr. Grisopuss will be appearing in this film.